Forum:Neuer Umgang Technische Handbücher
In letzter Zeit wurden (wie eigentlich immer) mal wieder eine ganze Menge Fakten, die aus TechMans u.ä. stammen aus Artikel entfernt. Viele andere Artikel, gerade die Schiffsklassen-Artikel, enthalten immer noch teilweise non-canon Inhalte aus TechMans. Wenn diese Inhalte komplett entfernt werden würden, dann würden einige Artikel ganz schön dünn aussehen, andere sind schon nur noch Platzhalter. Mal ehrlich, gerade was technische Daten angeht gibt canon teilweise nicht viel her. Deswegen möchte ich dazu anregen, über einen neuen Umgang mit TechMans nachzudenken. Damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt, ich will TechMans nicht für canon erklären, sie bleiben weiter non-canon! Meine Idee wäre, die Daten aus TechMans enger in die Artikel einzubinden, aber deutlich als non-canon zu kennzeichnen. Sie ständen dann sofort zur Verfügung, es wären aber auch deutlich erkennbar, dass sie umstritten sind. Man könnte das z.B. durch kursive Passagen im Fließtext mit direktem Quellenverweis gestalten, z.B. so: Die XY-Klasse ist ein schwerer Kreuzer der Föderation. Ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,75.''QuelleTechMan Die XY-Klasse taucht in folgenden Episoden auf ... Wenn jemand andere Vorschläge hat oder sich deutlich gegen einen solchen Umgang mit TechMans ausspricht, meldet euch zu Wort, ich sage aber noch mal, dass TechMans meiner Meinung nach weiter non-canon bleiben sollten. --Bravomike 14:14, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :denke wir sollten es wie bisher machen und die gut-auseheneden Artikel woanders hin tun-Shisma 14:27, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Absolut dagegen. Memory Alpha war von Anfang an eine Sammlung von "Fakten aus den Serien", und das ist meiner Meinung nach inzwischen eigentlich schon mehr als genug aufgeweicht. Das einfach aufzugeben, nur um an einzelnen Stellen mal ein bisschen mehr schreiben zu können, halte ich für keine gute Idee - und dabei ist es eigentlich egal, ob man diese Ergänzungen als "canon", "so-gut-wie-canon" oder "nicht-canon-aber-wir-nutzen-es-trotzdem" betrachtet. ::Was ich langfristig allerdings begrüßen würde, wäre eine Vereinheitlichung der "Canon policies/Regeln" der einzelnen Sprachversionen. Es geht mir ziemlich auf den Keks, wenn ich hier Dinge lese, die bei MA/en längst rausgeflogen sind, oder andersherum. Hier sollten wir mal schauen, dass wir da auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen. -- Cid Highwind 14:40, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :soeine vereinheltlichung wäre schwer auf die beine zu stellen (bei wikipedia hat es nicht geklappt), allerdings bin ich dafür--Shisma 14:45, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) OK, dann bleiben wir dabei, ohne TechMans. Wer die Infos will kann sie sich ja selber aus den Büchern holen. Aber dann müssen wir beim schreiben deutlich genauer werden. Wenn z.B. bei Deflektorschüssel steht, man könne damit eine Reihe von Impulsen erzeugen, dann ist das z.B. enttäuschend. Wenn wir schon canon-only sind, dann aber all-canon, d.h. im Beispiel müsste eben jeder mögliche Deflektorimpuls erwähnt werden. Mir ist klar, dass a) ja schon immer Ziel war, aber b) eben aufwendig, aber dann muss man mit entsprechendem Ehrgeiz rangehen, um wirklich alle Fakten zu sammeln, die canon sind. Lieber Artikel, die ewige Aufzählungen geringer Modifikationen sind als leere Artikel, die canon öberflächlich abschöpfen und auf TechMans verzichten. --Bravomike 16:50, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Ich bin strikt gegen die Maßnahme Infos zu löschen! Aus diesem Grunde wurde mit der Veröffentlichung der Enzyklopädie das Wissen über alle bisher veröffentlichten Manuals "vergessen". Außerdem muss man hier einsehen und akzeptieren, dass in für die Folgen Richtlinien in den Writing Bibles veröffentlicht wurden, denen dann gefolgt wurde. Jedoch bringt es dem Standardzuschauer rein gar nichts, wenn diese in den Folgen runterzitiert werden. Daher erscheinen sie auch nicht, Wort für Wort, es wird ihnen jedoch meist gefolgt. In den Writing Guides wird dies so beschrieben: :::*''What do real people do and say? When a policeman picks up his .38, does he esplain how it works? Do you know how the trigger levers work the firing pin and so on? All you need or really care to know is that when he uses it, you see it work, and you accept it." So why should the captain explain a phaser when she pics it up? ''Star Trek is about people, not about technology.'' ("Star Trek Voyager - Technical Guide Version 1.0", Seite 1) :::Später dann geht der Guide auf die Voyager ein und etabliert die Maße, die die Autoren kennen lernen sollen, einige Fakten sind zum Beispiel: Intrepid-Klasse, derzeit schnellstes Schiff der Flotte, 1130 Fuß (344 m) lang, 1,5 Milionen metrische Tonnen schwer, 150 Mann Besatzung, Tritanium-Duranium-Hülle ... :::Die Sendezeit von Star Trek ist begrenzt und kann nur die Sachen aufnehmen, die für die Geschichte entscheidend ist, aber manchmal muss man einfach hinter die Mattscheibe gucken, und sich auf die Sekundärquellen beziehen. Die Quelle sollte dabei immer gekennzeichnet werden, damit der Leser entscheiden kann, ob er es glaubt, oder etwas anderes für sein persönliches Weltbild erfinden will; bei Widersprüchen sollten diese aufgezählt werden und dem Leser die Entscheidung genauso gelassen werden. Und zum Schluss: Das Löschen von Informationen ist ein no-no, bei das vandalenartige rauslöschen von Infos reverted man, wenn keine ausgibige Diskussion existiert; und in meinen Augen ist das wiederrauslöschen ein (no-no)2. Ende meines dampfablassens -- Kobi 17:46, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::also, wenn ich dich jetzt richig verstehe... und du hast ja eine menge geschrieben. bist du für eine aufzählung nicht-wirklich kanonischer daten in einer (angeblich) 100% canonischen datenbank... entschuldige, ich bin der festen überzeugung, wir müssen hier konsequent sein. und wenn das das löschen von ein paar technischen daten umfasst. dann ist das okey: ::::Star Trek is about people, not about technology. ::::--Shisma 18:30, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Da muss ich Shisma (teilweise) zustimmen. Eure Memory Alpha:Canon Policy, genau wie die von MA/en, klärt ziemlich eindeutig was geht und was nicht. Entweder man hält sich daran, oder man versucht in der Community einen Konsens für eine wie auch immer ausgerichtete Änderung zu finden - meine Meinung dazu, siehe oben. ::Allerdings bedeutet die jetzige Policy ja nun nicht unbedingt eine komplette Löschung der Information - man könnte die Info immer noch in einem Hintergrundabschnitt unterbringen, oder in einem Artikel über das jeweilige Handbuch... Nur sollte eine Informationsquelle immer kenntlich gemacht werden. -- Cid Highwind 21:29, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Und damit sind wir wieder bei meinem Kernanliegen: Quellen. Vielleicht liegts an meinem Geschichtsstudium, aber ich würde mir grundsätzlich mehr direkte Quellenverweise wünschen. Bei vielen Artikeln kann man bestenfalls vermuten, was canon ist und was TechMan, aber canon seien könnte. Ich bin durchaus für 100% canon, aber das funktioniert nur, wenn erkennbar ist, was canon ist. :::Noch was zum löschen - gemau wegen diesem Quellenproblem ist das schnelle löschen in Artikel ein massives Problem. Wie Kobi halte ich das für ein "no-no". Jeder strittige Fakt sollte vorher in der Diskussion genau beleuchtet werden. Sicherlich nichts neues, aber meine Ausbildung lehrt mich, dass der Weg dahin, 100% canon zu erreiche, mehr Quellenangaben sind (vielleicht so versteckt, kenn den Fachausdruck nicht?) --Bravomike 21:52, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Dann schau ich mal, welche Ebene noch für mich frei ist. Nummer 5 lebt also doch noch. ;) :::::Okay, also da ich keinerlei technische Bücher besitze und auch nicht gedenke nur um auch mit anderen aufzuschließen mich nun in Unkosten zu stürzen kann ich mich nur denen anschließen, die das Durchsetzen des Canon wünschen. Sry, aber jeder, der eben keine technischen Bücher hat kann diese Quellen nicht Überprüfen. Bei den Serien und den Filmen ist das noch relativ einfach: Entweder es läuft eh grad im Fernsehen oder man schaut eben schnell in der Videothek vorbei und leiht sich die DVDs aus. Wir gehen ja schon ziemlich weit über den Paramount-Canon hinaus, da wir TAS nicht nur dulden, sondern die Artikel zur Serie auch bereits ordentlich ausgebaut haben. Von daher sollte man sich, so denke ich, auf die Fakten beschränken, die man auf dem Schirm sehen und hören kann. Ist zwar schade um so manch plausible Erklärung innerhalb der Referenzwerke, dafür aber ist alles quasi jederzeit nachprüfbar. Heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir unsere eigenen Interpretationen machen und in die Texte schreiben. 16:57, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) Noch mal zu dehn Quellen - der Artikel über die El-Aurianer hat meiner Meinung nach ein sehr gutes System. Sicher, es sieht ein wenig zu wissenschaftlich für diesen Präsentationsweg aus, aber es gibt für jede Aussage einen direkten canon-Beleg. Was non-canon wäre würde sofort auffallen, und man könnte entsprechend damit umgehen. --Bravomike 18:48, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC)